


Confidence

by Orithain, Rina9294



Series: Art of Seduction [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-06-20
Updated: 2004-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-23 12:21:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4876603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orithain/pseuds/Orithain, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rina9294/pseuds/Rina9294
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The approach of the full moon brings out the dominant side of Remus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confidence

"Oof!" The moment he walked through the door of the flat he shared with Remus, Sirius was tackled to the floor by his lover. "And hello to you too, Master Lupin," he laughed—or started to before he found himself being kissed within an inch of his life.

Hrmmm, he thought with the tiny part of his brain that was still functional, _two nights until the full moon. Yeah, just about time._ He grinned and wound his arms around Remus’ body—nude body, he noted in appreciation.

Remus nuzzled Sirius’ throat, smelling the scent of his mate. He always loved that aroma, but the closer to the full moon it got, the more he craved it. And he knew where he could find more. Eager fingers tore at Sirius’ clothes, freeing him of the fabric, and then Remus’ head was between the long legs, inhaling the musky scent of Sirius.

Sirius groaned and let himself relax so that Remus could do what he wanted. "Good thing I didn’t shower at the Ministry, isn’t it?" he asked, pushing up on his elbows to watch his lover.

"I’d just have gotten you sweaty again," Remus chuckled, the puffs of air from his laughter playing over Sirius’ groin. "In fact, I intend to anyway." He dragged his tongue along Sirius’ thigh, then blew on the dampened skin, chuckling wickedly when Sirius shivered and began to harden.

"Horrors," Sirius laughed, squirming and arching his hips up, twisting them as he tried to get Remus’ mouth on his cock.

"Such a slut," Remus sighed, though he sounded rather pleased about it. "A dog was definitely the right form for you." He lapped at Sirius’ balls, rolling them with his tongue, an arm over Sirius’ waist holding him down while Remus enjoyed himself.

Sirius grinned wickedly, and suddenly Remus found himself licking Padfoot’s very furry testicles.

Remus sat up abruptly, pulling a hair off his tongue and giving Padfoot an evil look. "I didn’t mean just now, you prat!"

Sirius changed back and lay there, collapsed on the floor, roaring with laughter. "Oh, the look on your face, Moony!"

Remus’ eyes narrowed. "You are so asking for it." He scowled down at his chortling mate and suddenly dropped down on top of Sirius, pressing him flat on the floor. "And I’m going to give it to you."

"And do you believe I mind that in the least?" Sirius asked, running his hands over Remus' warm back.

"I certainly hope not," Remus murmured as he nibbled on the underside of Sirius’ jaw. "But I’ll do my best to convince you otherwise regardless."

"Horrors," Sirius murmured, pulling Remus closer and rocking up against his weight. "Remus Lupin at his best, I may not live through the night."

"I shall ensure that you do. I plan to get years of use out of you," Remus chuckled throatily, now blowing on the damp flesh of Sirius’ throat to see him shiver, then biting again.

"Good thing I’m planning on getting the same from you," Sirius moaned, sliding his hands down Remus’ back to cup his ass.

"A perfect plan then," Remus replied distractedly, torn between grinding down against Sirius or thrusting his ass up into Sirius’ hands. "But I have some more immediate use in mind." Remus slid down again, practically inhaling Sirius’ cock.

"Remus!" Sirius groaned, thrusting upward. "Fuck me, will you!"

Remus chuckled around the cock in his mouth and pulled off with a final lick. "Impatient much, Padfoot? You’ll have to wait till I’m ready."

Sirius glanced down at Remus’ aroused shaft. "You look ready to me."

"Ah, but I haven’t made you scream yet." Remus suckled briefly on him, then let his teeth barely scrape the sensitive head as he pulled off again.

"Bastard," Sirius panted, twisting in Remus’ grip as the slight pain rode his nerves.

"I assure you my parents were and are married." Remus smirked as he let a finger tease Sirius’ ass.

"They’re going to be childless if you don’t do something!"

"Have I mentioned that you’re cute when you’re frustrated?"

Sirius growled. "And here I thought the full moon made you crazy to fuck me."

"Don’t want to get too predictable," Remus replied, grinning. But while Sirius had been growling at him, he’d taken advantage of his distraction to slick himself, and now he drew his finger out of Sirius and pressed into him.

"Never that," Sirius sighed, relaxing and arching up against Remus. "Not as long as I’ve known you."

"Only in loving you," Remus replied, lowering his head to kiss Sirius with a tenderness equal to the passion with which he was driving into him.

Sirius grinned though his eyes were warm. "Well, that’s one case where I don’t mind it."

"Smart lad." Remus closed his eyes to concentrate on the sensations, but he needed to see Sirius, to watch him, and the amber eyes opened again, heated gaze focusing on his lover’s pale eyes. He growled, lowering his head to bite at Sirius’ throat again, needing to mark his mate.

Sirius thought to contradict the ‘lad’ but could only moan as Remus loved and marked him, knowing this was all he wanted for the rest of his life.

Remus smiled, the expression almost feral, but he couldn’t speak, the sensations overwhelming his ability to verbalize or even think. He growled again, hips moving faster, and he raised his head again to take Sirius’ mouth, needing to be connected to him in every way possible.

Moaning, Sirius twisted upward, clenching his body around Remus’ shaft as they moved together, his fingers kneading his lover’s back as they moved together.

Remus gasped as Sirius met him, thrusting into him hungrily, the wolf rising in him, but for once he didn’t mind. His desire and the wolf’s were the same: Sirius.

"Yes, Remus," Sirius panted, pulling at the other man as he tightened his legs around Remus’ body. His aching erection rubbed between them, and Sirius moaned in need.

The sound drew Remus’ attention, and he braced himself on one hand so he could wrap the other around Sirius’ cock and jerk him off. "Love you," he rasped, moving faster now as his climax grew imminent.

"Moony!" Sirius wailed, bucking upward as he came, his seed pulsing over Remus’ hand as he spasmed beneath him.

Remus kept pounding into him, wanting to keep it up till Sirius came again but knowing he couldn’t. He was too close, too hungry for Sirius, and he suddenly shifted to catch a nipple between his teeth, tugging and worrying it as he fucked Sirius hard.

Unable to take it any longer, Sirius screamed, his short nails digging into Remus’ back.

The sound drove Remus over the edge, and he buried himself balls-deep in Sirius as he came, the burst of pleasure nearly causing him to lose consciousness.

Sirius groaned and collapsed limply under Remus, slowly stroking his back. "I like your welcome homes," he sighed.

"I like you," Remus mumbled, nuzzling Sirius’ throat.

"You like me?" Sirius repeated questioningly.

"I love you, adore you, can’t live without you," Remus replied expansively, grinning into Sirius’ hair.

"Mmm, that’s better."

"Conceited git."

"And you didn’t know this?"

"I thought I’d broken you of demonstrating it so blatantly."

"Damn, you’ll just have to retrain me," Sirius grinned.

"It’s a terrible thing, but it’s my duty to save the wizarding world from a Black run wild."

Sirius snorted. "I’m sure the wizarding world will thank you one day."

"I thank myself every day."

"And here it was I thought you thanked me for your amazing sex life."

Remus raised his head to gape at the other man. "Your ego knows no bounds!"

Sirius smiled sweetly. "No, that’s my love for you."

Remus groaned and collapsed on top of him again. "I can’t win."

Sirius chuckled quietly. "Yes, you can, love."

"When?" Remus snorted, not sounding overly concerned.

"Urmmm..."

"Just what I thought. Good job I’m happy winning you, isn’t it?"

"Well, even if I’m the one winning, I have the best prize possible."

"Aw, you’ll turn my head with your sweet talk." Remus inhaled Sirius’ scent, perfectly content to lie there atop him forever.

Sirius chuckled. "Which I’m glad of as it keeps you from killing me."

" _This_ keeps me from killing you," Remus chuckled, thrusting his hips forward.

"I knew it," Sirius said mournfully. "You only want me for my body!"

"Well, it’s certainly not for your mouth!" Then Remus thought about that. "No, wait, I do love your mouth, just not when it’s talking." He grinned.

Sirius pouted but kept his mouth shut.

Still smiling, Remus kissed the pout away.

Sirius grumbled. "You’re lucky I love you, Moony."

"I know," Remus replied, still smiling but his eyes solemn.

"But not as lucky as me."

"True," Remus decided with a nod. "After all, _you_ get dog hair in the bed!"

Sirius rolled his eyes and stuck his tongue out at Remus.

Remus snickered and tried to catch it between his teeth.

"Prat," Sirius muttered.

"That’s Mr. Prat when you’re on the bottom." Remus grinned, feeling playful now that the edge was off his hunger.

"Want me to roll us over and deal with that?"

Tawny eyebrows rose. "Think you could?"

"Roll you over and get you on the bottom?" Sirius asked. "No contest."

Remus smirked at him and started tickling.

Sirius howled and tried to squirm out from under the other man, wrapping his arms around his ribs in an attempt to protect them.

Laughing, Remus kept it up for a while, enjoying Sirius squirming beneath him, but finally he stopped, fingers now lightly stroking the sides he’d been tormenting moments before. He lowered his head to kiss Sirius, at the last moment changing his mind and bussing the tip of his nose instead.

"You are such a prat," Sirius grumbled.

"But you love me. And if you’re a very good boy, I’ll even let you do what you want soon."

Sirius’ dark eyebrows rose. "And just what do I want to do?"

"Me?"

"Got it out of your system then, did you?"

"For the moment. I thought you might like turnabout before I regain my energy."

Sirius chuckled. "Why do I think I’m going to be calling in ill to work tomorrow?"

"Because you’d look funny waddling in?"

"You shit!" Sirius laughed. "As if!"

"You think I’m not going to shag you raw tonight?"

"No doubt of that, I just happen to know a few healing spells."

"Good point. So I don’t even need to wait." Remus’ smile turned hungry again, the amber eyes burning as his nostrils flared, scenting his mate.

"Suppose that means I’ll just be owed my turn."

"As if you mind," Remus scoffed, biting at Sirius’ chin.

"I keep track you know, have a tally board at the Ministry; the others think it’s for extra time I’ve put in." Sirius grinned wickedly at this.

Remus jerked almost upright, his eyes widening as he gawked down at Sirius. "You never do!" he squawked.

Sirius just smiled.

Remus flushed scarlet. "It’s a good job I’ll never be there as I wouldn’t be able to look any of your co-workers in the eye."

"Moony, all you’d have to do was ask any of them, and they’d say I never have any extra time owed; I’m always up on it."

Remus dropped down and buried his burning face in Sirius’ throat, wailing an incoherent protest.

Sirius looked horrified. "What?"

"You are such a prat," Remus grumbled, too embarrassed to think about Sirius’ last remark and sort out whether he’d admitted to being joking or not. He decided he’d rather not think about it and raised his head enough to latch onto Sirius’ mouth, kissing him hard... and preventing him from speaking.

Giving in to the kiss, Sirius pulled Remus closer.

Remus rocked against him. Even though it was too soon for his body to rouse again, he enjoyed the sensation of Sirius beneath him and knowing that Sirius was his.

"Mmmm... you know, I like this time of the month for you."

Remus snickered. "Much better than what you’d get with a woman."

"Well, breasts _are_ nice..."

Growling, Remus nipped at Sirius’ chest. "Prat."

Sirius grinned. "If you get me my wand, I’ll be glad to provide you with a pair."

"Try it and I’ll hex you impotent for a month!"

"Well then, you wouldn’t enjoy that either!"

"You don’t have to be hard for me to shag you," Remus pointed out, snickering.

"Ahh, but it’s not near the full moon all month, is it?"

"Are you insinuating that I only top once a month?" Remus demanded, vaguely insulted.

"Oh no, not at all, love!"

Remus eyed him narrowly, unappeased.

"You know I love you any way I can have you, Remus," Sirius murmured.

That melted the werewolf, and he smiled the moment before he kissed Sirius again. "I must be mad, but I love you too."

"Heh, you just have good taste is all."

Remus groaned. "Or you taste good."

"Of course!"

"You’re so modest," Remus laughed.

Sirius smirked. "Of course!"

"Oh, be quiet and kiss me, fool."

Sirius grinned again. "I always enjoy kissing a fool."

"Kiss yourself often, do you?"

"Hrmmm, and here I didn’t think you liked to hear me go on about wanking..."

Rolling his eyes, Remus grabbed hold of fistfuls of Sirius’ hair, yanking him into a kiss and silencing him the only way possible.

"Mmmmm, ready to give it another go, are you?" Sirius asked, once they’d come up for air.

Starting to laugh, Remus sprawled at his side. "Nothing will keep you quiet for long, will it? I’ll just have to keep you distracted then. What a pity," he said with patently false dismay.

Sirius tried to look sympathetic. "I’m such a trial, aren’t I?"

"Too right! But I’m strong," Remus replied virtuously.

Groaning, Sirius pulled Remus back on top of him. "Oh, shut up and shag me again, will you?"


End file.
